gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Encounter
__TOC__ = Description = Random Encounter is system in GTA4 and GTA5. Player can meet and help unusual peoples in many places. Sometimes player can connect with them after their missions are passed. * Cyan text = Good people * Crimson text = Bad people * Yellow text = Reward = Characters = Vice City * Tony Montana II (1) Gangsta wannebe who believed himself he is son of Tony Montana, protagonist of film Scarface. Bring him to drug dealer's home and kill bodyguards of drug dealer who trying to kill Tony Montana II. * Tony Montana II (2) He addicted to inferior cocaine and misunderstand player is trying to kill him. Choose give money $2000 or kill him. * Brody Strong Taxi driver who works for Kaufman Cabs. Haitian hoodlums steal his taxi. Find and kill Haitian hoodlums, then bring back Kaufman Cabs vehicle to Brody. Reward : Player can call Brody for free taxi, but he has long cooltime. * Jamie Claiborne She succeeded Kaufman Cabs which Delores claiborne, her mother, owned. Bring her to grave of Delores. After her visiting grave, bring back her to Kaufman Cabs. Note : Player can meet her after GTA: VC. San Andreas Los Santos * Roy Earle (1) Chief Detective of Vice department. Racketeering Ballas and Los Santos Vagos, etc. Kill some Ballas members, then bring and hide drug packages under the bench in Glen Park. * Roy Earle (2) Kill some Los Santos Vagos members, then bring and hide drug packages on the roof of home in Verona Beach. * Roy Earle (3) Internal Affairs Division find evidences which can arrest Earle. Earle wants to evaporate them. Choose evaporate evidences in IAD office in Pershing Square or kill Earle. Reward(Kill) : Player can use Earle's card to take out drugs from LSPD Vice Disivison. * William Zablonsky Ex-soldier who served in Middle East. He suffered with PTSD. Get Ambulance and take him in Fern Ridge. Bring him to All Saints General Hospital. San Fierro * Katie Zhan (1) Nurse working on San Fierro Medical Center. Get chinese 'well-being' foods from Punk Noodles in Chinatown, then bring them to San Fierro Medical Center, before her closing hour. * Katie Zhan (2) She was kidnapped by love-swindlers. Kill swindlers and bring Katie to her home. Las Venturas * Chris Cummings Amateur gambler joining Venturas Poker challenge. Later he wins in that tornament in 2008. Escort him from The Emerald Isle to Las Venturas International Airport. Reward : Player can use hotel suite of The Emerald Isle free of charge. * Sindacco Family Members Mobsters who want to evaporate corpse of Mickey Bradshaw. Bring them to the desert in Bone County. Optional : Player can kill and bury them too. Countryside * Joe Wilson Farmer working in his farm. Finds valuable machinery stolen by Ballas members. Get in a abandoned Ballas Stalllion and go to the Ballas warehouse.Then kill them with Joe's 12-gauge shotgun and retrieve the tractor in their warehouse to his farm. Liberty City * Anul Garbaskar News reporter for Liberty Tree. He writes about scandal involving R.C. Hole, now he is threatened by Forelli Family members. Locate Garbaskar's home with snooping his colleagues, then escort him until Forelli hitmen are killed. Note : Player can meet him before GTA: LCS. Category:Grand Theft Auto: Mission Package